The Hybrid
"So, there's also this thing called "The Hybrid"... It was some sort of animatronic at an old sister location called "Woof's Woods" before several kids took it and it's "bandmates" apart before combining their parts to make this animatronic. Yeah, it freaks me out how psycho kids can act too." ''-Phone Guy describing the Hybrid and a bit of it's backstory '''The Hybrid', also known as just "Hybrid" is the star attraction of Freddy's Freaky Museum and the former star of the closed down Freddy Fazbear sister location Woof's Woods before getting dismantled by kids. Appearance "Withered" Hybrid Hybrid, nowadays, is a broken down animatronic with several parts. Her head is a pinkish brown, with a long muzzle extended from it. Her muzzle is a pinkish tan, and at the end of it, she has a shiny black button nose. She has sharp teeth sticking out of her mouth in a crooked order. On her face, she has two rosy pink cheeks on, well, her cheeks, and ears that resemble Foxy's. Her ears, just like the rest of her face, is pinkish brown, while the "inside" of her ears are pinkish tan, with a few wires sticking out of them. Her two eyes look different from each other. One of them has green as it's eye color with a pinkish tan eyelid and two plastic eyelashes sticking off her eyeball. The other one, however, is blue and has a golden eyelid with no eyelashes. Her body is a golden yellow with a pale gold belly, and with several rips and tears in it. One of her arms resembles her face, with it being mainly pinkish brown, with her hand having four fingers like most animatronics, with a pinkish tan circle on the palm of her hand. Her other arm, however, is bare endoskeleton, and the "hand" on her endoskeleton arm is made up of four sharp metal claws. Her torso segment is pinkish brown, similar to her head. The top part of her right leg is golden, just like her body, with several tears in it, but halfway though there is nothing but endoskeleton. Her left leg, however, is nothing but endoskeleton. Both legs, however, have four sharp claws as toes. Her tail is a green snake animatronic made out of several green segments, topped with a small green head. The eyes of her "tail" are amber, with pale green eyelids and no eyelashes, inside it's tail's mouth is a single row of small teeth, much sharper than the head's. She also often holds a long, white flute, decorated with several multicolor music notes, with a small red button on top of it. When clicked, the button plays what was intended to be music, but now it days, it comes out as a distorted screech. "Repaired" Hybrid Hybrid, before she was dismantled by kids, was a cute dog animatronic. Her head was basically the same, however, her two eyes matched each other, and she didn't have those wires sticking out of her ear. Her torso used to be pinkish brown with a pinkish tan belly. Both her arms looked the same as well, and she didn't have that endoskeleton arm. Her torso looked exactly the same as her "modern day" counterpart. Her legs were both repaired and made out of pinkish brown metal. Her feet were pinkish brown, like her legs, in a paw like shape, with a pinkish tan circle on the "center" of her feet. Her tail wasn't a snake, and instead, was a curved tail in a stereotypical "puppy dog" style, being pinkish brown like the rest of her body. She had her flute back then, however, it actually played music, instead of letting out a distorted screech of the damned. History Many years ago, Hybrid wasn't the abomination you see today. She was a cute dog animatronic, named "Woof", who was the star of a Freddy Fazbear's sister location called "Woof's Woods", a restaurant designed for toddlers that helped them learn about nature. She was supposed to be a snake charmer (hence the flute), and was cast alongside two other animatronics; Conda, an animatronic snake, who was much smaller than Woof, and Leo, an animatronic lion. However, Fazbear Entertainment made a fatal mistake when marketing the restaurant; They made the restaurant more geared towards toddlers, made the restaurant educational (which little kids aren't gonna listen to for very long), and designed the robots similar to the toy line, and we all know how Mangle went down... Basically, the toddlers began dismantling Woof and her gang, before putting their parts back together as the nightmarish animatronic we all know and love today, dubbed "The Hybrid" by the workers. During this process, though Conda and Woof's AI were left intact, Leo's AI was heavily damaged, essentially killing the lion animatronic. This caused Woof to get a case of PTSD, and she constantly blames herself for Leo's death. Since the animatronics were torn apart beyond repair, and the workers weren't gonna risk a few buck paying for damages, the whole place was shut down, and Woof garnered a strong hatred for humans, who ripped her apart before lazily shutting down her building instead of attempting to fix her. Many years later, two men discovered the broken down robot, and moved Woof/Hybrid to Freddy's Freaky Museum to star as the main attraction. Even so, years later, Woof still mourns Leo, and swears revenge on humans. Behavior The Hybrid doesn't become active for the first three nights. However, on night four, everything changes. She'll start moving as soon as 3:00 AM, stalking the halls of the building. You can tell when she's become active when she's missing from the Main Display Room (the room she starts off in) and there's a scratch on the wall. She'll soon start heading down a straight path to the office, the room's she's been in marked by a single scratch on the wall. If she reaches any of the Hallway Entrances, close the door and flicker the lights, and she'll go for the next Hallway. Yet again, close the door and flicker the lights, and keep doing this until she goes back to her display in the Main Display Room. When it's 5:00 AM, she'll strike again. Remember, ALWAYS do the close the doors and flicker the lights pattern. If you only close the doors, she'll stay at your door until you either run out of power or open it. If you only flicker the lights, she will run to the second hallway, but will most likely jumpscare you before you can close the door. If you fail at warding her off, she'll enter the office, signaled by her playing her flute. Once her "tune" is done, she'll jumpscare you and you'll get game over. Something to note is that on night five, she'll also start attempting to enter your office via vent when both doors are closed. If she enters the vent, fog them. Like most animatronics, she'll crawl back in and get lost. However, if you flicker the lights this time, she'll be able to find her way and jumpscare you. Jumpscares The Hybrid has two jumpscares, one for when she gets in via the doors and one for when she gets in via the vents. The door jumpscare is done by her main head. She open her mouth, revealing her endoskeleton jaw and leap at you, biting into your brain and ripping apart the flesh. The vent jumpscare, however, is done by her tail head. It will leap at you sideways (unlike the main head, which will leap forwards at you) and will bite into your face, this head lacking an endoskeleton jaw. The vent jumpscare is much less violent, because sin the tail head lacks the super sharp endoskeleton jaw, it only rips off some of your flesh and blood. Death Minigame The minigame is called "Woof's Requiem." You play as Woof sitting on a stage with Conda and Leo, pressing different buttons to play different "music", shown through notes, to an audience of kids. You press "R" to let off a red note, "B" to let off a blue note, "Y" to let off a yellow note, and "G" to let off a green note. The screen then gives you different buttons you need to press in a certain order to continue on. As you keep on playing, however, the kids get more and more angry, and eventually, they will walk onto the stage and start ripping apart the animatronics. Mothers, and eventually, employees will start trying to stop the kids, but most will fail. You cannot stop this, as there is no way to move, and you must keep pressing different buttons to continue playing the song. The music in the background starts off jolly, but as the kids start ripping you and your bandmates apart more and more, it's gets slower, sadder, and more distorted. Eventually, once the kids have completely ripped you apart, the music will completely stop, and the game will turn into a cutscene. A mother will then scream to the kids to "Put the animals back together!" The kids will then grab the parts of Woof, Conda, and Leo and put them together to build the hybrid. The screen then fades to black, and white pixelated text reading "A FEW YEAR LATER..." appear on the screen. The screen then returns to a scene with a hybrid in a truck. There are several boxes strewn about, and in the center of the room is Leo's head. Hybrid will then walk towards the head, and the game will give you a few buttons to press in a certain order; R first, B second, after that, Y, and finally, G. When you press the buttons, however, the colors of the music notes are different. The R note is now purple, the B note is now indigo, the Y note is now a sickly green, and the G note is now black. Once you've pressed all the notes, Hybrid will start crying, before turning to the screen with endoskeleton eyes. You will then get Hybrid's door jumpscare, and the game will end. Relationships Most Animatronics: Good friends Humans: Worst enemies, but will object to get their help in a pinch (WORK IN PROGRESS) Quotes "Hey, remember that Hybrid thing I mentioned? Yeah.. well, it's become active. W-we didn't think it could become active, after all, it's been very heavily thrashed, but, it has. We're also surprised on how deadly it is. It's much faster then the other animatronics for it's size, in fact, your more likely to only see a scratch it left on the wall with that endoskeleton hand of it's then the animatronic itself! Now, remember, if you see a scratch on the walls of any of the Hallway Entrances, close the doors, and flicker the lights. Now, you may be thinkin' that's a waste of energy, and a lot of night-guards have been thinking that, too. But, all the night-guards that have either only flickered the lights or only closed the doors were found dead on their shift, so that's a heads up." -Phone Guy about the activation of the Hybrid and how to stop it on Night 4 "H-hey kiddos! L-l-let's play a game!" -The Hybrid, when first activating "SAVE ME..." -The Hybrid, when first activating on Challenge Mode "LET ME IN!" -The Hybrid to the Night-Guard if you only shut the doors or fog the vents on her when she's using them "YOU KILLED HIM!" -The Hybrid, while banging on the doors when the powers about to go down "Returning to main stage.. systems shutting down..." -The Hybrid, if the player successfully wards her back to the Main Display Room Trivia * During the "The End" scene during the Hybrid's death minigame, you can hear the sound the Hybrid makes when it plays it's flute in the background. * (WORK IN PROGRESS) Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Animatronics